my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Punch
Fire Punch was once a Royal Guard-in-training, along with Shining Armor and Blue Sword, whose he had a great enmity. He was the responsible for Cadance's break up with Shining, as he planned everything so Cadance could be his marefriend, but Blue was able to prove Shining's innocence. During the trials to know who would succeed Captain White Light as the next Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard, Fire Punch put Shining and Blue's lifes in danger, what, along with his attempt of hurting Cadance for cheating him, cost him his place in the Royal Guard and his family's repudiation. With this, he abandons Canterlot. He then becomes the Lord of Chaos' minion and he becomes Dark Hole, the Changeling King. He uses his army to infiltrate in Twilight and Blue's wedding, taking the latter's place to absorve Twilight's love for him all at once, combining it with the alicorn amulet. But, with Chrisalis' help and Twilight and Blue's pure love, they manage to defeate him. Thinking he would be punished by his master, Fire Punch becomes surprised when the Lord of Chaos gives him another chance. He gives him King Sombra's horn and enlists his help in his plan to take the original star seed's light. Although Fire Punch is able to get an army of dark ponies and the General of Talent and the General of Knowledge's star seeds to the Lord of Chaos, he and his master are defeated by Twilight and the original star seed. After this, he is captured by Golden Paladin who later imprisons him in Tartarus. After the Lord of Chaos had taken over Tartarus, he was free, but remained by his master's side and doing little works to him. After helping the Lord of Chaos in steeling some villains from the prison-book, Fire Punch was captured by Twilight and imprisoned in the prison-book. Years later, soon after the Eternal Nightmare Curse is reverted, Fire Punch is able to escape during the time Tartarus' defenses are down. Personality One of Fire Punch’s main characteristic is his selfishness and self-preservation where he does everything to be safe and protect his own life. He is also very ambitious, wanting to date Cadance just to marry her and become prince, doing anything to do so, even use dirty tricks as making Cadance think Shining was cheating her. This trait of his, along with his power hungry, is also showed when he accepts to serve the Lord of Chaos and accepts to be turned into a Changeling and then trade his own wings for King Sombra’s horn just to have the power he wanted to accomplish his own desires. Fire Punch is also a coward, as he never do anything against his enemies unless he has some advantage, like more power or minions with him or also with the presence of his master. But what scares him the most is his own master, the Lord of Chaos. Skills As a Royal Guard-in-training, Fire Punch was very capable in hoof-to-hoof fight, as he was able to win to Shining Armor once. This, along with his flying tecniques, made him a great fighter. When he was turned into a Changeling, he was able to adopt any form he wanted. Also, as he was the Changeling King, he was able to control half of the army of Changelings, as Queen Chrysalis controlled the other half. After receiving King Sombra's horn, Fire Punch was able to turn himself into shadow to go anywhere he wanted and also turning any being into his or her dark self. During the short time Fire Punch was the Queen of Hearts' Knave of Hearts, he gained some super-abilities that allowed him to fight against Celestia and Luna. Relationships Family Commander Lightning Bolt He is Fire Punch's father. He and his son had a very strict relationship, as he wanted Fire Punch to be succeed without the fact he was his son. However, after he saw him almost hurting Cadance, Lightning Bolt said to his son that he was the shame of their family and turn his back to him. Love Interests Princess Cadance Ever since Cadance arrived to Canterlot, Fire Punch tried to woo her, only to not avail. When Cadance started dating Shining, Fire Punch tried to separate them, something he managed to become Cadance's coltfriend. After finding out Fire Punch arranged everything so Cadance would break up with Shining, she started to pretend be his marefriend while the others tried to get some way to be sure Fire Punch would do the same thing again. After the trials to know who would succeed White Light as Captain of the Royal Guard, Fire Punch discovers Cadance was pretending to like him and this prompted him to try hurting her, but Shining managed to defend her time enough until Celestia, White Light and Lightning Bolt arrive. After this, Fire Punch swore that he would get his revenge. Family Description in the Saga ''The Life of a Young Colt'' Fire Punch’s first appearance is in the chapter “The Academy Admition”, where he is accepted in the Royal Guard Academy, along with Shining Armor and Blue Sword. Since the first time they met, Shining and Blue become Fire Punch’s enemies and rivals, even in the classes. Fire Punch was always trying to humiliate both of them and saying he was better than them. One night, he attended the Grand Galloping Gala, where he tried to be Cadance’s pair. However, he didn’t have luck because Cadance already had pair, Shining, something that left Fire Punch very angry about. In the chapter “The Break Up”, he tries to separate Shining and Cadance, by making Cadance believe that Shining was cheating her. So, he pays to a mare to kiss Shining in a way that Cadance could see so she could end her relationship with Shining. His plan was successful and he goes “confort” the young alicorn. However, Cadance and Shining reconsolidate with Blue and Twilight’s help, but Blue finds out that it was him who was behind all this. To not make him try to do anything like that again and to keep an eye on him, Shining suggest that Cadance keep dating him, something that she agrees at the end. During the last test where Captain White Light tries to found a new successor, Fire Punch cheat to win, even risking Shining and Blue’s lives. When Cadance goes confront him, he try to avoid answering, just saying he would be the next captain. However, his joy lasted shortly as Captain White Light says the winner was Shining because he showed all the best qualities a captain of the Royal Guard should have, while Fire Punch didn’t show any of that, what enraged him. But it was when he sees Shining with Cadance that he explodes of rage, wanting to hurt Cadance, but ends up fighting with Shining, only to be separated when White Light, Lightining Bolt and Princess Celestia appeared. When they get to know what happened by Cadance and Shining, Princess Celestia expels Fire Punch from the Royal Guard and with his father’s rejection, he walks away, swearing his revenge against Shining and Cadance. ''Fire Punch's Rebirth'' After his humiliation, Fire Punchs wanders across Equestria until he arrives to the Desolate Zone and be capture by the Changelings. They bring him to their queen, Chrysalis, that prepares to feed from him when the Lord of Chaos appears and decides to give a change to Fire Punch and proposes him to serve him in exchange of power that he would need to get his revenge. After the Lord of Chaos seduces him with his false sympathy, Fire Punch accepts and the Lord of Chaos turns him into a Changeling, nominating him the King of Changelings, where he would co-lead the Changelings with Chrysalis. He becomes very pleased with that because now he had the power and the resources to get his revenge. After Chrysalis’ failure in conquer Canterlot using Shining and Cadance’s wedding, Fire Punch, now Dark Hole, takes advantage of the fact that Chrysalis and her minions are weak to subdue them and take absolute control over the Changeling army, starting to come with a plan that would put the Changelings on the top and satisfy his desire for revenge. ''Twilight and Blue Sword'' During the story, some evidence of Dark Hole’s great plan are showed, as the Changeling invasion in the Chrystal Empire and the attack against Twilight and Blue Sword in the Everfree Forest. In the three-part-special chapter, Dark Hole appear with his Changeling army to put in motion his great plan. On the day before the wedding, he kidnap Shining and holds him prisoner along with his Changelings. Shining doesn’t recognize him. Dark Hole reveals that the invasion in the Chrystal Empire was a distraction so they could steal a certain book with the spell that allows shapeshifters to keep their forms even with the revealing spell. Then, he take Shining’s shape to approach Blue Sword to be able to abduct him. When Blue awakes besides Shining, Dark Hole reveals his true identity to them and then he take Blue’s form, planning to take all Twilight’s love for Blue and then leaves with another Changeling that takes Shining’s form. When Twilight is almost saying ‘yes’ to Dark Hole, the real Blue Sword appears. Fire Punch tries to keep him to show the truth, but Twilight realizes everything, something that makes her love reach its peak. Dark Hole senses that and absorbs all her love, leaving her completely motionless. That makes his power increased in a way he is able to immobilize the other princesses and even Discord. Then, he put the alicorn amulet that its revealed to be the thing his Changelings take from the Everfree Forest, becoming even more powerful. It was then that Chrisalis appears, trying to approach him as well faking that she had catch Shining, but Dark Hole is able to see through her lies and subdue her when she tries to stab him with a crystal from the Lord of Order’s kingdom. But that was just a distraction so Shining could attack from behind with the crystal and making him lose all the power he get from Twilight’s love, but that is not enough to defeat him, as he still had the alicorn amulet and his army of Changelings. However, when Twilight and Blue use their love for each other to defeat Dark Hole and his Changelings, they managed to destroy the alicorn amulet, making the Changeling King lose his power and return him to his form of Fire Punch. Thus, he is subdue by Chrysalis that takes him to the Desolate Zone. ''The Resurgence of the Shadow'' After they arrive to the Desolate Zone, Chrysalis starts to feed from Fire Punch, but the Lord of Chaos appeared and make Chrysalis stop, wanting to speak with Fire Punch. Although he had failure to him, the Lord of Chaos gives him another chance, saying he had a job for him. So he makes him another proposal: Fire Punch had to give up his wings and so he would receive King Sombra’s horn. Tempted with that offer, Fire Punch accepts and the Lord of Chaos take him his wings and gives him the horn, fixing it on his forehead. ''The Light Kingdom'' In this story, Fire Punch has a role in the Lord of Chaos’ plan to take the original star seed’s light. He watches Heartbeat and warns his master when she get her star seed, so the Lord of Chaos can use a trick to know the location of the other star seeds, giving to Fire Punch the mission to retrieve at least two star seeds. So he turns some ponies near the location of each star steed into dark ponies and make them search and take the star seeds. He manages to take the blue star seed from Twilight, Shining and Blue, along with some dark ponies, and then orders the dark ponies to kill them before he leaves. Then, he appear then with his master in the Light Kingdom where the last manages to get all the Generals’ star seeds, including Heartbeat’s, and turn Twilight’s friends into their dark selves. After that, the Lord of Chaos orders Fire Punch to take Twilight’s star seed (that it’s the original star seed) out, but he only manages to do that after turning Blue into a dark pony. When Twilight’s original star seed manages to defeat the Lord of Chaos, it turn everyone back to normal and destroy King Sombra’s horn, turning Fire Punch into an earth pony. At last, Fire Punch is imprisoned by Golden Paladin when he tries to flee. ''The Taking of Tartarus'' In this story, he is first seen when Golden Paladin and Mirror Coat close him in a cell in Tartarus. When the Lord of Chaos take control of the prison, he is set free, but he is no allowed to get out by the Lord of Chaos, so he keeps company to his master, making small jobs to help the Lord of Chaos’ villains, just like when he gave to Shadow Claw the box that contained the Lunar Crystal. When the villains are defeated, he uses to be the target of the Lord of Chaos’ anger. Fluttershy and Thunder Night In "Meeting the Father", he watches as his master sends Rothbart, a pony capable of turning himself into a monstrous owl, to attack Cloudsdale. The Taking of Tartarus (continuation) In “A Queen a Little Off”, he takes a more significant rule where he takes the job of Queen of Hearts’ Knave of Hearts, being responsible of help the Queen of Hearts with her plans. He is able to subdue some guards when they try to attack the Queen of Hearts when she is taking Celestia’s heart. After the Queen of Hearts had sent Luna to give a message to Purple Smoke, Fire Punch advises the Queen to take some precautions with Princess Twilight and the Generals of Order and volunteers himself in taking care of this matter. With some guards of the newly created Card Guard, he goes to capture Twilight’s friend, something that he manages to do. In "Prison-Book Escape", he shows his enmity towards Chrysalis when she is captured by Twilight and her friends, showing that they still hate each other. After Spike steals the prison-book, the Lord of Chaos orders him to go receive it from the little dragon. When he gets the book, he tries to open it so the Lord of Chaos can take all the life cells in it. When the Dragon King is defeated, Spike is released by his control and he tries to get the prison-book back from Fire Punch. He uses is fire against Fire Punch, but he uses the book to protect himself, but, unfortunatly to Spike, the fire opens the book and the Lord of Chaos starts taking life cells from it. However, Spike, full of courage, manages to get the book and close it. Fire Punch tries to attack Spike for what he just did, but he is stopped by Heartbeat and Golden Paladin and then Twilight captures him with the cell blaster and puts him in the prison-book. In the first part of "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", he is returned to his cell in Tartarus. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' He is showed in his cell in Tartarus, when Golden Paladin goes there to take Nine-Tails. In “Escape From Tartarus”, when he is not chosen to serve the Lord of Chaos in the upcoming war, he protests that he should be released for all the services he did for his master, but the General of Chaos says that he is still upset with all the failures he did. It's revealed that, after the curse was deactivated, Fire Punch managed to escape Tartarus before it could recover its magic back. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *He is the first true villain to appear in the Order and Chaos Saga. *Fire Punch is the character that had passed through physical modifications the most, with that being four times: **The Lord of Chaos turned him into a Changeling; **After being defeated by Twilight and Blue, he turned back into a pegasus; **After getting King Sombra's horn by abdicating his wings, Fire Punch became a unicorn; **With the Lord of Chaos' defeat at the Light Kingdom, Fire Punch loses King Sombra's horn, becoming then an earth pony. *Just like Chrysalis before him, Fire Punch, as Dark Hole, used a royal wedding to try to conquer Equestria. However, unlike her, he traded places with the groom at the day before the wedding so he could take all the love from the bride when it reaches its peak. But, just like how it happened with the Changeling Queen, he was the defeated by the love of his targets. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Unicorns Category:Earth Ponies Category:Villains Category:Royal Guards